ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sedgewick Hotel
For the animated version, see here The Sedgewick Hotel is a five star hotel, was the site of the Ghostbusters' first call, and their first captured ghost, Slimer. History The Sedgewick Hotel was revealed to be founded in 1897 A.D."Tobin's Spirit Guide" entry's notes for Bellhop Ghost by Godfrey McCallister Sedgewick, a misanthrope turned hotelier. No one was sure why someone who hated people would open a grand hotel. Since them, the Sedgewick has exuded an eerie atmosphere. An inordinate number of guests and staff have met untimely ends due to strange accidents and sometimes foul play. Most of them stay forever, drawn to an inexorable force that traps them in the Sedgewick's many corridors, suites, ballrooms, and service area. The Portrait of G. Sedgewick was commissioned in 1910. The staff had a history of seeing a green specter on the twelfth floor, but never made any public acknowledgment of the problem. Two weeks later, on that fateful night, however, the disturbances had become too much to ignore. To salvage the ballroom event, the Hotel manager caved in and called the Ghostbusters. The hotel manager called in response to their TV ad citing their services as paranormal investigators. While they cornered Slimer in a ballroom, the manager was trying to keep a rich patron, Mrs. Van Hoffman, at bay as she inquired why the ballroom was locked. The guys responded punctually, but not very quietly and made quite a scene coming in. The Ghostbusters went to the twelfth floor and performed a successful field test of their equipment by blasting a cart pushed by a Chambermaid. The trio split up. Ray encountered Slimer first and opened fire when he couldn't get in contact with Venkman. Slimer eluded Ray and phased through a wall. It came face to face with Peter and slimed him. Ray rushed to Peter's side. Egon Spengler then radioed them to come down to the first floor and meet him at the Alhambra Ballroom where the ghost headed to. They trapped Slimer but also destroyed the ballroom in the process. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Realistic Versions In 1986, the Ghostbusters gave the Sedgewick Hotel a clean bill of health.GBTVGReferenceCleanBillofHealth.jpg However, during the Thanksgiving weekend in 1991, Slimer returned to the Sedgewick and many entities manifested. The Ghostbusters arrived in search of Slimer. Ray, Peter, and Rookie went up to the twelfth floor. After chasing him through the halls, Slimer slimed Peter once again. Afterwards, they went downstairs to find other ghosts haunting the hotel. Slimer was eventually trapped in the Alhambra Ballroom by Peter and the Rookie. The Ghostbusters encountered Pappy Sargassi and chased him to his restaurant, Sargassi's, which he founded in 1950 on the 3rd floor of the Sedgewick. While the Ghostbusters encountered the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man outside, three Stone Gargoyles atop the Sedgewick animated and attacked the team. After the Stay Puft was defeated, the Sedgewick was closed down for repairs and sealed off from the public by the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. The City & County also turned off most of the power after an electrical fire was dealt with on the third floor. The Ghostbusters realized one of the nodes in Ivo Shandor's Mandala is located in the Sedgewick and they proceed to shut it down. Inside, they now found it more haunted than ever. The Ghostbusters learn from John O'Keefe that in the 1920s, the Spider Witch, a professional widow, conducted unimaginable things in Room 1221 on the twelfth floor. Her victims were hung from the ceiling, drained of blood then dragged around. The walls of her room were literally painted with blood. The furniture was hacked, chewed and crushed up in the corner like a giant nest. After her spree, the room was locked up, until about 1986 A.D. when the hotel was remodeled. The Ghostbusters attempted to search for the node on the 13th floor. O'Keefe scoffed at this notion as all of the grand old hotels don't have one. Nonetheless, the Rookie and Egon Spengler went to the 12th floor and learned it had been transformed into a twisted lair for the Spider Witch. They eventually located Room 1221 and discovered it housed a secret entrance to the 13th Floor. On the 13th floor, they defeated the Spider Witch once and for all. They found themselves back in a ballroom and the node was shut down. Secondary Canon IDW Comics The Sedgewick Hotel played host to members of the Cult of Gozer in the early 1920s up through around 1938. Meetings often took place in the suite of Evelyn Lewis, a member of the Cult, in the 1920s. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.14). Paragraph reads: "A hotel resident in the 1920s, Evelyn Lewis, was a member of Ivo Shandor's Gozerian Cult (see section V for more information), which often hosted meetings in her suite." Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.41). Ray Stantz says: "It says the hotel played host to our friends in the Gozerian Cult up through 1938 or so, where as an incentive to draw Gozer to this dimension... they conjured a semi-corporeal manifestation of gluttony." As an incentive to draw Gozer to their dimensional plane, the Cult performed a ceremony in the early 1920s that conjured up a semi-corporeal manifestation of gluttony instead of a true hungry spirit. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.12). Paragraph reads: "Our best guess at the ghost's origins dates back to the apocalyptic Cult of Gozer, which held meetings at the Sedgewick in the early 1920s, went awry." The cult's leader, Ivo Shandor, offered it a live chicken. The green ghost quickly ate it. It proved to be too lazy to roam past the hotel and wreck havoc on the American food supply as the Cult envisioned. The Sedgewick was later linked to the history of the Cult of Gozer in both Tobin's Spirit Guide and Funder's Cults of the Northeast. The former also included a bit about the hotel's several repeat manifestations. Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.41). Ray Stantz says: "Tobin's had a bit about the Sedgewick's several repeat manifestations, but I found a little bit more background in the Revised Funder's Cults of the Northeast." Documented hauntings by the semi-corporeal ghost began in the mid-1920s. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.12). Paragraph reads: "This spirit, which had been haunting the twelfth floor of the Sedgewick Hotel on Park Avenue since the mid-1920s, became the subject of the first full field test of the Ghostbusters' proprietary equipment." Lewis had her own ambitions and wanted to become powerful in the afterlife. To achieve her goal, she became a regular practitioner of human sacrifice. She destroyed her furniture then arranged them into a nest-like structure. Next, she neatly stacked pules of human remains around the "nest." The carpets and walls were stained with blood. On one wall, she used blood to write "I am not done." Lewis then apparently committed suicide. Her body was later discovered and the hotel staff sealed the suite. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.14-15). Paragraph reads: "Her body, the result of an apparent suicide, was found in her suite amid a pile of destroyed furniture that had been arranged into a nest-like structure. Around the "nest" were neatly stacked piles of human remains. Blood stained the carpets and also the walls, where it was used to write the woman's last words: "I am not done"." In 1951, someone ignored policy of no room service on the 12th floor and made a request. As soon as two bellhops stepped out the elevator with their cart, Slimer swooped in and attacked. Soon after, one of the bellhops issued a resignation to the manager, Doc. The green ghost terrorized occupants of the Sedgewick over the decades, including honeymooning couples. The green ghost stole one such couple's tray of Primo Spiffies Cakes and slimed them in the process. In the late 1970s, the ghost of Pappy Sargassi manifested at several branches of his Sargassi's seafood restaurant before settling at the one in the Sedgewick Hotel lobby. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.9). Paragraph reads: "Sargassi's ghost began to manifest at different branches of Sargassi's restaurants in the late 1970s, including the Brooklyn, Staten Island, and Times Square outlets, before finding a permanent home in the dining room of the branch located in the Sedgewick Hotel lobby." During the initial encounter with a ghost, the Ghostbusters nicknamed it "Slimer" after it collided with Peter. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.12). Paragraph reads: "During the encounter, a messy collision with our colleague Dr. Venkman led us to nickname the ghost "Slimer"." During the Shandor Incident, the Ghostbusters were called to Sargassi's to deal with the ghost of Pappy Sargassi and a shark. They trapped the shark then Sargassi dissipated. Four Ghostbusters later battled Spider Witch for at least an hour in Evelyn Lewis' former suite. Three Proton Grenades were used to during that hour to ultimately bring her down. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.15). Paragraph reads: "It took four of us at least an hour---and three proton grenades---to bring her down." Months after the Tiamat incident, Slimer returned to the Sedgewick Hotel. He was subsequently recaptured and returned to the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. Dapperpomade Tweet 2/19/15 When the 101 class inquired about the origin of Slimer, Egon Spengler and Kylie Griffin acknowledged there was a lot of theories about it. Kylie thought he was probably an employee in his past life since he was anchored to the hotel. Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.40). Kylie Griffin says: "Well, we know that it was anchored to the Sedgewick Hotel." She speculated he was probably a chef given his obsession with food and envisioned a scenario where he died of a heart attack after a complaint about his Beef Tartare left him irate. Egon disagreed. Ghostbusters: The Board Game A rogue Sandman placed all patrons of the Sedgewick Hotel into a deep slumber then took up residence in one of its ballrooms. Before it could continue its goal of putting the entire world to sleep, the Sandman was stopped by the Ghostbusters. Soon after, a Boogieman terrorized the hotel. The Ghostbusters sealed the Fear Spirit World Gates and defeated him. Then they battled Samhain and sealed the Enrage Gates. Hearing hotel inspectors were on their way, the Ghostbusters quickly closed the last set of portals, Boogie Gates, and defeated Boogaloo. The hotel retained its Four Star rating somehow. Specials As of the beginning of Thanksgiving weekend 1991, the specials were as follows: *Continental Breakfast **6:00 to 10:30 **Croissants, Rolls, Jam, Coffee, Tea *Lunch **11:30 to 2:00 **Salad, Chicken Caesar Panini *Dinner **5:30 to 9:00 **Soup or Salad, Steak, Mashed Potatoes, Rolls, Steamed Vegetables Patrons *Mrs. Van Hoffman *Cosmonaut guy *Gentleman that Egon poked *Honeymoon couple **Roy, and his Bride **See Ghostbusters (Deleted Scene): Honeymooners *Spider Witch **In the 1920s, stayed in Room 1221 Employees Primary Canon *Hotel manager *Donald *Mr. Smith *Chambermaid *John O'Keefe **The Hotel manager circa 1991 *Bobby Lamb **Executive Chef circa 1991 Secondary Canon *Doc Rooms Note, this is for only primary canon (Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)). Secondary canon is not included. *First Floor **Lobby **Check in/Check out desk **Jopel's Lapels Men's Fashion **Les Oiseaux Fine Wines And Liquors **Alhambra Ballroom **Ruby Ballroom (where Egon and Rookie end up after Spider Witch) **Kitchen **Utility (where Back up Generator is) *Third Floor **Sargassi's *Twelfth Floor **Slimer's point of origin **Room 1210 (Where Roy and his wife stay for honeymoon) **Room 1221 (Spider Witch room) *Thirteenth Floor **Spider Witch's Lair See also *Sedgewick Hotel/Animated *Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (realistic version) *Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version) *Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (stylized version) *Return to the Sedgewick Level (stylized version) *Sedgewick Hotel (Mission) *Sedgewick 2 (Mission) *Hotel (Side Missions) Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 11: "We Got One!" **Chapter 12: "He Slimed Me!" **Chapter 13: "Nice Shootin', Tex." **Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)' **Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick **Panic in Times Square **Return to the Sedgewick Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) IDW Comics *Displaced Aggression Issue #1 **Peter Venkman reminisces about the Ghostbusters' first bust and an image of them in the Sedgewick is seen. *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters Issue #2 ***Winston and Peter refer to the Sedgewick Hotel while battling Slimer. *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **"The 12th Floor" *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **The Origins of Slimer **All That Glitters *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #3 ***Mentioned in memo on page 22.35-N Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.22). Memo reads: "These helper spirits--similar to but distinct from the European helper spirits such as Brownies, Kobolds, or Hobs--have taken on an appearance similar to the original Ghostbusters and the Sedgewick's Green Ghost." Insight Editions *Tobin's Spirit Guide **Section I: Ghosts of New York ***Mentioned on Page 9. ***Mentioned on Page 12. ***Mentioned on Page 14. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.14). Paragraph reads: "The Sedgewick Hotel, in which we trapped Slimer, was also host to a far more malevolent presence known as the Spider Witch." Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game **The Sedgewick Scramble Campaign, Scenario #1 **The Sedgewick Scramble Campaign, Scenario #2 **The Sedgewick Scramble Campaign, Scenario #3 **The Sedgewick Scramble Campaign, Scenario #4 Trivia *According to the storyboards in the "Movie Scrapbook" included in the Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set, it was originally called "Hotel Sedgewick"; the words were flipped around to Sedgewick Hotel in the film. *The hotel scene was planned to be shot in New York's Waldorf Astoria but the lobby was too small and would have cost too much, according to Joe Medjuck. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 67 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "We shot our hotel exteriors and the inside lobby scenes at the Biltmore Hotel in downtown Los Angeles. That wasn't our original intent, though, primarily because we assumed from the start that we wouldn't be able to find a good location in L.A. So the plan was to shoot the hotel scenes during our location shoot in New York. One of the spots we considered was the Waldorf Astoria, but their lobby area was too small and it would have been very costly. The Biltmore ended up suiting our purposes very nicely. In fact, it's used a lot for filming because it's one of the few old style hotels left in Los Angeles, We found one of the advantages of shooting there was the the lobby is huge -- which, among other things, allowed Ivan to do a great tracking shot of the Ghostbusters entering the hotel, with Bill shouting out, 'Hey, anybody seen a ghost?'" *The filming of the Sedgewick scenes took place at the Biltmore Hotel, in Los Angeles, California. *Ivan Reitman also used the Biltmore lobby for filming in "Dave" Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 29:52-29:59). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "I used this moment in "Dave" when he exits as the supposed President of the United States. " *The man Egon poked was originally conceived as a woman with only a towel on, but was later changed to the old man while Peter and Ray were followed around by an obnoxious 10 year old boy. Egon's scene survived into the shooting script but was never filmed. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 72 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Deleted from the final draft was a scene in which Stantz and Venkman are followed about by an obnoxious ten-year-old boy who -- to their growing annoyance -- thinks they're nothing more than janitors. Meanwhile, Spengler has his encounter with the woman in a towel. Though Spengler's scene remained intact through all four of the collaborative drafts, it still failed to make it into the film."" *While on the set, Peter's "It'll bite your head off" was inserted. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 68 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "On the set, Venkman's response to the cockroach line became: "It'll bite your head off."" *The elevator scene and all scenes involving the corridors were done at sets constructed on Stage 12 at The Burbank Studios. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 71 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The interior of the elevator and all the corridors of the hotel were actually sets constructed on Stage 12 at The Burbank Studios."" **This was due to several reasons like difficulty setting up in the Biltmore's narrow hallways, the Biltmore's floor had a busy pattern and the walls were white which would have been harder on the effects crew, and concerns with damaging the hotel. John DeCuir purchased a 'Rich and Famous' set from MGM and reconfigured it for the film crew. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 79 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "All of the hallway scenes were shot on stage. We could have filmed them at the Biltmore, but there were several disadvantages to doing that. For one, it would have taken longer to shoot, since we would have had to go in there and get set up in some very narrow hallways. And for the effects people, the real hotel corridors would have created terrible problems. The Biltmore's floors had a very busy pattern on them; and the walls were all white, which would have made it almost impossible to generate a transparent ghost image. And, finally, we were concerned about damaging the hotel, which was real possibility. As it was, we could dump things on the carpet and burn up the walls without really worrying about it. Interestingly, the set had originally been built for Rich and Famous and was patterned after the Algonquin Hotel in New York. John DeCuir bought it from M-G-M and cleverly reconfigured it to our needs." *Slimer flying around the chandelier in the hotel ballroom is one of Reitman's least favorite effects. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 35:05-35:10). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "One of my least favorite special effects. " *The ballroom sequence took about two to four days to film at the Biltmore. The ballroom was only modified with a breakaway chandelier and a set of prefabricated replacement walls. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 35:32-35:37). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "We ended up shooting I guess in the hotel for three or four days on this sequence. " Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 81 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Though the hallway action took place on a soundstage, the sequence which follows was shot at the Biltmore Hotel. Modified with a breakaway chandelier and a set of prefabricated replacement walls, the ornate banquet facility was taken over by the film crew and occupied for two days." *The replacement walls were constructed by Chuck Gaspar and his crew. Each one was embedded with fuses and pyrotechnic materials that were ignited on cue. The Proton Streams were animated and inserted later on by Entertainment Effects Group. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 83 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Filmed on location at the Biltmore Hotel in Los Angeles, the scenes required that Chuck Gaspar and his crew prepare a series of replacement walls, each embedded with fuses and pyrotechnic materials which could be ignited on cue. These fake walls were then erected over the actual wall surfaces in the Biltmore. The incendiary nutrona beams were produced later at Entertainment Effects Group through a variety of animation techniques." *The crew gave a lot of thought in justifying a midnight buffet and came up with the fictitious theatre association and the sign outside the banquet room. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 81 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "But how could we justify a completely laid out banquet room this late at night? We finally solved the problem with a single billboard, outside the room, announcing a midnight buffet for a nonexistent theatre association -- the implication being that the group was having a banquet after attending the theatre. I doubt if anyone in the audience ever gave it a thought, but we certainly did." *In Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, the Sedgewick was built in the thirties on the edge of the garment district. It is home to businessmen, trade shows, conventions, and vacationers.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 89. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (realistic version), the cake in the Hotel Sedgewick's Alhambra Ballroom is modeled after a real-life cake created by the pastry-chef wife of the Terminal Reality modeler that built it.Game Informer "What You Didn't Know About Ghostbusters" *As of the Thanksgiving 1991 weekend, it cost over $50,000 to reserve the Alhambra Ballroom. Haim Rodriguez; After Panic in Times Square, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 7 of 13 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Haim Rodriguez says: "Yeah, this is Haim Rodriguez. I just want to thank you for breaking up my kid's bar mitzvah. That was great. Cost me over 50 grand for one, a busted up ballroom, and a hotel manager that won't stop crying. FAN-TAS-TIC. It's all good. I'll just wait for my precious son to become a man for the second time. How does that sound? We'll just wait it out. Or you know, he'll probably be getting married in eight years or so and maybe you can come and destroy the wedding? Or maybe his son's bris? Ah, ah... Would you like to attend the Blessed Occasion with your lasers and your hollering? We look forward to it. Invitations will be in the mail." *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (realistic version), after Panic in Times Square, the ninth message left on the Firehouse answering machine is from an attorney regarding a client injured during the Ghostbusters' first visit to the Sedgewick. Gray Hannard; After Panic in Times Square, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 9 of 13 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Gray Hannard says: "Hello, this is Gray Hannard with Hannard & Hannard Attorneys at Law. I'm calling regarding the incident in which one of you opened fire on my client at the Sedgewick Hotel earlier this evening. It's really a shame. We've never seen such extensive soft tissue damage. Perhaps we can work something out. Call me back at your earliest convenience." *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (realistic version), after Checking Out the Library, the seventh message left on the Firehouse answering machine is from Sedgewick's competition, Sultan Suites. Their occupancy quadrupled after the first level and the general manager Edward Dumas offers the Ghostbusters dinner and drinks on the house. Edward Dumas; After Checking Out the Library, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 7 of 13 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Edward Dumas says: "Hi, this is Edward Dumas. I'm the general manager over at the Sultan Suites. Right down the street from the Sedgewick. Just wanted to thank you gents for your work over there. You guys must have done a real number on them. Our business has hehheheh quadrupled overnight. Uh, listen, come on over some time for dinner and drinks on the house. And go ahead and leave your backpacks and destruction at home, though. 'Kay?" *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, the wine bottle is the Les Oiseaux Fine Wines brand. A store was seen in the Sedgewick Hotel in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, Winston has a handkerchief similar to the Hotel manager's in the first movie. *On page 12 of Volume 2 Issue #18, above Rolo's (male patron) head, is a plaque with the 'Today Eastside Theatre Guild Midnight Buffet' sign from the Alhambra Ballroom in the first movie. *On page seven of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, on the far left, under the Weaver Hall reference, is a nod to the Sedgewick Hotel's 'No Smoking' lettering from the elevator in the first movie. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 39, in panel 2, on the cork board in the top left between Egon's legs is the Millennium Hotels and Resorts logo. The group owns the Biltmore Hotel which was used for the location of the Sedgewick Hotel in the first movie. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 40, the kitchen is visually based on the one seen in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime, Level 1: Training Day, when the team faces Master Chef LaBlog. *The Sedgewick Hotel is mentioned in the Green Ghost's bio on the 43rd Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on July 17, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 7/17/18 *The elevator makes a cameo on Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *In the Quickbooks "Happy Business: Ghostbusters Payments" online spot, released on December 27, 2019, Janine has an invoice of $1500 for the Sedgewick Hotel on her smart phone. References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter11sc022.png|Exterior in first movie SedgewickHotelTheVideoGameRealistic.jpg|Exterior from The Realistic Version SedgewickHotelGBTVGRV01.png|Exterior from The Realistic Version SedgewickHotelGBTVGRV02.png|Exterior from The Realistic Version GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap07.png|Close up of sign from The Realistic Version SedgewickHotelGBTVGRV03.png|Exterior from The Realistic Version GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap08.png|Stone Gargoyles manifest from exterior during Panic in Times Square Level GB1film2005chapter11sc024.png|Lobby in first movie GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap22.png|Lobby in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter11sc039.png|Elevators in first movie GB1film2005chapter11sc043.png|Elevator exterior in first movie GB1film2005chapter12sc045.png|Alhambra Ballroom sign in first movie RodriguezBarMitzvahinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Alhambra Ballroom sign in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter13sc009.png|Alhambra Ballroom entrance in first movie GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap78.png|Alhambra Ballroom entrance in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter13sc002.png|Alhambra Ballroom in first movie GB1film2005chapter13sc019.png|Alhambra Ballroom in first movie GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap108.png|Alhambra Ballroom in The Realistic Version GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap98.png|Alhambra Ballroom side entrance in The Realistic Version GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap97.png|Hallway between Kitchen and Alhambra Ballroom in The Realistic Version GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap90.png|Kitchen in The Realistic Version GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap93.png|Kitchen Doors in The Realistic Version JopelsLapelsMensFashioninGBTVGRVsc01.png|Jopel's Lapels Men's Fashion JopelsLapelsMensFashioninGBTVGRVsc02.png|Jopel's Lapels Men's Fashion sign close up LesOiseauxFineWinesAndLiquorsinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Les Oiseaux Fine Wines And Liquors LesOiseauxFineWinesAndLiquorsinGBTVGRVsc02.png|Les Oiseaux Fine Wines And Liquors sign close up SedgewickHotelSignageinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Menu Specials to guests in the Hotel in the elevator SedgewickHotelSignageinGBTVGRVsc02.png|Menu Specials to guests in the Hotel in the elevator SedgewickHotelSignageinGBTVGRVsc03.png|Menu Specials to guests in the Hotel in the elevator SedgewickHotelSpiderWitchinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Alternate Doorway to stairwell GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic03.jpg|Looking up stairwell in The Realistic Version GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic01.jpg|Stairwell in The Realistic Version GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic08.jpg|Stairwell in The Realistic Version GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap116.png|Third Floor GB1film2005chapter11sc065.png|12th Floor in first movie GB1film2005chapter12sc005.png|12th Floor in first movie GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap36.png|12th Floor in The Realistic Version Secondary Canon LesOiseauxIDWV2Issue5.jpg|Wine Bottle Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 SedgewickHotelIDWV2Issue18.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 PhantomCraftworkIDWV2Issue18.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Volume 2 Issue #18 WeaverHallSedgewickGetRealIssue2.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 SedgewickHotelIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "The Origins of Slimer" SedgewickHotelIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "The Origins of Slimer" Non Canon NiceShootingTex01MGBp83.jpg|Ghostbusters in Biltmore banquet room, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.83 SedgewickHotelProduction01.jpg|Ivan Reitman, Laszlo Kovacs and first assistant director Gary Daigler confer between setups in the Biltmore banquet hall, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.83 SedgewickHotelTVGConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art from The Realistic Version WinstoninBallroomGBTVGe3Trailersc01.png|Winston in the Alhambra Ballroom blasting at Slimer in the 2008 E3 trailer for Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Winston in the final version does not revisit the Sedgewick Hotel the first time to bust Slimer. Category:Locations Category:GB:TVG Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:Cult of Gozer Category:IDW Locations Category:GB:TBG Locations